


Just Your Average Buddy Cops

by kanji_jumanji



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, The Lego Movie 2
Genre: Bad Cop sucks at people skills, Buddy Cops, Fluff, Follows the first lego movie plot with my own twists, Gen, Genderfluid Reader, Good Cop gets erased so that's graphic, Mutual Pining, No one dies??? It's the lego movie, Slow Burn, They/Them, angsty, this is a clean fic okay? no swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanji_jumanji/pseuds/kanji_jumanji
Summary: Bad Cop was never one to feel feelings other than, well, rage. So liking someone and not knowing how to handle it is certainly an experience. Thankfully, Good Cop is there to help Bad out.Police cadet Reader, who along with others, is ordered to assist Bad Cop in finding the Piece of Resistance before Taco Tuesday.





	1. Rookie

Working was a pain in the arse. Working for Lord Business was an even BIGGER pain in the arse. The piece of resistant had yet to be found, and it was driving everyone—especially Lord Business— up the wall And you know business; if it wasn't done his way then there was no right way at all.

 

Work overwhelmed every officer in Bricksburg to the point where Lord Business turned to police academy students who hadn't even graduated yet. You were the top of your class—fresh from military courses and hardened by the intense backlash of a drill officer. Spunky in some aspects, but punctual to protocol, you were a total knockout.

 

Bad Cop had no idea you were coming. In fact, he didn't even think he required the further help.

 

"Sir, I don't believe this is the best call for action. Undergraduate academy rookies?—"

 

Lord Business swung around on the heels of his colossal boots, almost punting Bad Cop in the process.

 

"You don't think I know the best call for action is? Please, Bad Cop! I'm _Lord_ Business. Can you hear that? The LORD." For dramatic flare, he clutched a hand close to his chest.

 

"Affirmative, sir, I can hear it. But—"

 

"Ayup, bup, bup, not another word. I don’t like it when people cut me off. "

 

How ironic.

 

Lord business stalked over to Bad Cop in the least threatening way he could. Each step he undertook, his heels lowered him closer to the ground.

 

"Listen, Bad Cop,” he slung an arm over Bad’s shoulder, guiding him past his relics, “ you need to widen your perimeters, and I need the piece of resistance. It's a give and take. I give you more cadets, then I take the piece. Easy as pie.”

 

Lord Business let go of Bad Cop’s shoulder instantly and walked over to his desk.

 

“Speaking of pie..."

 

Bad Cop could only watch as he pressed a button and hears the dial tone ring.

 

“...Sharron! Cancel my 5 o'clock. I am in the mood for some keeeylime."

 

Not a minute later, a robot dressed in a suit popped into the office. In his arms laid a lime-green pie swirled with whipped cream and a red cherry sitting on top. Lord Business didn’t hesitate to slice up the pie then thank the robot.

 

"Oh, oh that is good! Octan bakery pies, aren't they the best?" He shoved another slice into his mouth, "want some?"

 

"No thank you, sir."

 

"A week from today, Taco Tuesday will commence. But the senile man's words have been bothering me lately, so I need all precautions for this hypothetical "piece of resistance" and I can't trust robots for this job. Too many malfunctions lately."

 

Just as the robot walked out the door, it shut off with electricity sparking everywhere. Two more robots drug the short-circuiting one out then slammed the door.

 

"You see my problem here, Bad Cop?" Lord Business whipped cream from his mouth.

 

Bad Cop fidgeted on the spot, "yes, Lord Business."

 

"Anyways, the rookies are waiting in the lobby, BC. Get them squared away aaaaaand we can talk later, m'kay? Bye-bye."

 

With that, Lord Business was gone. Only an empty pie tin remained.

 

By himself, Bad Cop was promptly escorted ~~shoved really~~ from the relic room back into the hallway.

 

No one could tell but he was furious underneath his sunglasses. Red searing anger consumed his heart. Lord Business didn’t think he could do it by himself? Not he, Chief of Police, Bad Cop could single handedly keep any obstacles out of Taco Tuesday’s way?

Absolute applesauce. Bad Cop would— _ **will**_ —prove himself worthy, and he’ll be darned if those rookies have anything credit in it.

 

“Cheer up buddy! You can show him. I know you can!” Good Cop switched in to better the mood, but despite his encouragement, it did little for BC.

 

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

 

With a scowl that could curdle milk, Bad Cop jam pressed the lobby button in the elevator. He growled to himself with bitterness sewn about.

 

When the elevator dinged his arrival, the rage inside him swelled to the brim. If anything, anyone ticked him off, they’d have heck to pay.

 

He surveyed the new recruits. Rookies. All of them. Messin' around like a bunch of silly sacked school children.

 

Christ on a cracker, he even saw one of them elbow-drop their friend. You were concealed amongst the wave of black clothed cadets, your head already pinned in Bad Cops direction. How could you not notice the anger seeping through the cracked doors?

 

One step out of the elevator and the atmosphere grew tense.

 

You lowered your voice to talk to Ranger, one of your academy friends, “is that who I think it is?”

 

“Him? Bad Cop? Isn’t he one of those double changers? All I’ve heard about him is how angry he can get.”

 

Ranger and you can see the red glowing on Bad Cop’s face. All he needs is another second, and the cop snaps.

 

“FRONT AND CENTRE!”

 

Rookies scrambled to arrange two lines facing opposite to each other. You and Ranger simply walked into place, pulling stern gazes over your faces. On the inside though, you were thrilled to hit the streets officially.

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you stare at him. His mouth is twisted in a scowl, his face still flushed with rage. Who knows what he’s thinking behind his sunglasses.

 

 _He’s a lot angrier in person..._ Your mouth twitches into a smile, but you keep it under wrap.

 

Bad Cop started at the front.

 

A small, lanky cadet nearly shook in his boots. Tales of the double changer chief were notorious at the academy. Whether you were assigned to his section was like a wild draw of cards. Many did not want to be here, this cadet especially.

 

“Name.”

 

“breece brixton,”

 

Bad Cop snarled a, “LOUDER.”

 

Breece’s voice cracked, “B-Breece Brixton!”

 

“Do I hear a sir?!”

 

Breece stood up straight, arms pressed to his side and chin up even with his cowardice nature. “BREECE BRIXTON, SIR.”

 

A scoff left Bad Cop’s mouth.

 

“Good. Now that the wax is out of your ears, maybe you can listen to what I have to say.”

 

He strode down the line, hands firmly tucked behind his back. You could hear people gulping; hoping not to be picked on.

 

“I don’t want none of ya here, do you hear me?!”

 

Everyone replied in unison.

 “YES, SIR.”

 

“I don’t want to be in charge of your _inexperienced_ rookie arses, but Lord Business believes we need help in finding the Piece of Resistance.”

 

Bad Cop resumed walking down the line of cadets.

 

“Now I don’t want any one of you in my way. You will listen to my orders and mine alone. You move even one inch out of line, and you’ll see your pink expulsion slip for the academy."

 

He stopped in front of another cadet, who nearly back up by how close BC was.

 

"Do I make myself clear?”

 

The cadet and others replied small _yes, sirs_.

 

Bad Cop pressed on until he stopped in front of you.

 

 _How lucky,_ you want to laugh. He didn’t waste time stepping into your personal bubble, yet, your face unwavered in his show of intimidation.

 

“I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” You could smell the coffee lingering off him.

 

Looking him square in the eyes, you shout right back, “YES, SIR!”

 

Switch.

 

“Great! Now everyone have a fantastic day! You’re all free to go. Get good sleep because we start early tomorrow, okay!”

 

In front of you, Bad switched to Good in a flat second. Good Cop leaves your space and bounds off somewhere.

 

“uhh, okay?” go a chorus of confused cadets, who step out of the line to stare at Good Cop.

 

“A-O-KAY!”


	2. Thanks a Lot Breece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breece leaves (Y/n) for food, and lucky them, they get to patrol with BC.

Good Cop started the day, but that didn't mean he would end it. With his usual goody-two-shoes attitude, GC baked little croissants for the rookies. After all, this was technically their first day, even if they didn't graduate. Good wanted it to memorable.It wasn't extremely hard to make croissants either, so it didn't get on Bad's nerves. Just twenty-one croissants easy peasy lemon squeezy.

  
  
"Croissants, anyone? Take one, please! " Good ambled around with a plate piled a mile high with croissants.

  
  
Although he presented his warmest smile, no one took any. They all either shook their head, said _no thank you_ , or pretended to be on a diet.

 

You and your mixed batch of friends watched Good Cop as he fluttered around the office.

 

"I don't trust him," Ranger whispered to you, "could be a trick to knock us out one by one."

 

"I bet it has laxatives." Another cadet hissed. Her name was Karen.

 

"I hope it doesn't. I reeeally want one," Breece sighed, "but he scares me! What if he switches into Bad Cop and punches it out of my hand? "

 

Ranger snorts, Karen snickers and Breece's stomach growls.

 

You groan at insensitivity here. "Just go get one, Breece. It's probably fine, Good Cop might've made them! Look at how hard he's trying. "

 

As if on cue, Good Cop skipped over to your group of cadets, his feet practically hovering across the marble floor. You noticed that the same number of croissants he walked in with were still on the plate.

  
  
He smiled at everyone, his eyes sparkling, "Croissant? "

 

Ranger gave Karen a side glare, then shook his head.Breece eyed the plate, almost licking his lips, but didn’t say anything. You, meanwhile, were ticked off because no one gave Good Cop the benefit of the doubt.

 

GC's smile faltered as silence fell over your group.

 

Good could feel Bad Cop almost wanting to switch in and yell at them to take a darn croissant. Resisting the urge to switch, Good fought with Bad for control.

 

"It's fine...you don't have to take one yaknow. I know you're all intimidated by me."

 

More silence.

 

_Bump this, everyone's being rude to Good Cop. What the heck? Why not take one if he's offering free croissants._

 

"You know what Good Cop?"You lock eyes with him, smiling genuinely, "I'll have a croissant."

 

The biggest grin spread across his face as you plucked one from the top. GC was practically bouncing on the spot. By cob, was it priceless.

 

While eating the croissant, you could feel your friends' stare burn into your head, but seeing Good Cop happy made taking the croissant totally worth it. Who were you to step on his feelings? You couldn’t.

 

"Thank you!! I hope you like it!"

 

Good Cop smiled once again then left your group to resume passing around croissants.

 

"Really (Y/n)? You took one?" Ranger almost sounded offended. Almost.

 

You turn to them with a croissant stuffed half-way in your mouth, "mhyeah?"

 

Swallowing, you continue, "it's free? Also a good croissant.”

 

"I wish I had taken one."

 

"We know Breece."

 

* * *

  
  
After the morning croissants, everyone was eager to hit the streets. Bad Cop provided a brief basis over what they'd be doing during the day; patrolling around for any suspicious activity, arrest master builders on site, and if anyone discovered the piece of resistance, they would report to Bad Cop or Good Cop (whoever was present).

 

However, one thing that bothered you was everyone needed pairs to patrol the city. It wouldn't have been a problem with your friend group as Ranger and Karen paired together, but Breece went with some peppy cadet who snuck snacks for patrol.

 

"Sorry (Y/n)!I'll make it up to you, Ipromise!" Breece waved back to you as he skipped away with the cadet.

 

"Breece..."

 

Betrayalclawed your heart, and you shuffle your feet in frustration.

 

 _No good snack mongrel, leaving me alone._ Groaning, you sweep your eyes over the rest of the cadets. Everyone was already in pairs, talking it up like the world wasn't ending in four days.

 

You were alone. The realization stung your heart more than any insult your training instructor ever spat at you.

 

Bad Cop’s rough voice cut through the cadet’s noise like a bread knife.

 

"Line up rookies! We've only have eleven cars so get your arses outside or you'll be left behind!"

 

 _This is fine. I can do this by myself! I don't need anyone._ Pride completes the hole in your heart as you stride to the waiting line.

 

Bad Cop stood by the curb, listing everyone to quadrants of the city. One by one they all got into their squad cars to patrol. Bad Cop finished a pair, scribbling down their names and car number.

 

"Lee and Carter on Chinatown. That's twenty cadets, all cars gone. Annnnd we are done! "

 

He didn't even look up from his clipboard. You didn't take it to heart.

 

Inhaling, you finally announced yourself. "Sir...I don't have a car."

 

Bad Cop looked up with a glare then growled.

 

He slapped his face, "twenty _**one**_ cadets, how could I forget! "

 

You’re unbothered by his frustration, probably because you were still a bit frustrated by Breece. It was a mutual frustration.

 

"Sir, I can handle things on my own. I just need a car."

 

Bad Cop got out his phone, already calling the auto mechanic.

 

"The problem's not that you can't handle yourself, rookie. _We. Don't. Have. Enough. Cars._ " Each word was spoken through a clenched jaw as he waited for the mechanic to pick up.

 

You’re nervously messing with your hands, "but sir, you said earlier we had eleven cars. I don't see why there's an issue."

 

Bad Cop tried not to yell at you; it wasn’t your fault the last car was in the repair shop.

 

"Yes, but the eleventh car—is _my_ car."

 

"Then I can ride with you."

 

"No."

 

"What?"

 

"No. Absolutely Not."

 

You’re taken back by Bad Cop’s answer. _If he doesn’t let me go, what am I gonna do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs until union shift ends?_  
The tension transformed into a thick smog, and this was probably the worst time for the voicemail to pick up.

 

“Hey this is Garret from Auto M’s. I’m not at the phone right now so call back later--”

 

“Call this back later!” Bad Cop's anger meter reached the peak.

 

He threw the phone across the street. It hit a pedestrian upside the head, passed a red light, crashed into the middle of traffic, then got run over by several cars. And also a dump truck.

 

You don’t know how to respond.

 

Bad Cop turn on his heels with teeth bared, hands still jittery from hurling the phone. "Give me a moment to decide. Don’t go anywhere."

 

“Yessir.” You remain as lifeless as a statue in fear he might throw something at you next.

 

He stalks off to the side of the police station, and you’re left standing in the bustling city of Bricksburg.

  
  
“I don't need them tagging along.”

 

Switch.

 

“You don’t want them, or need them to?”

 

Switch.

 

“ _Either one._ ” Bad Cop’s eye twitches.

  
Switch.

 

Eyes glistening, Good Cop puts on his best pout, “But they're alone! Please?”

 

“I said no and that is final.”

  
Good Cop switched heads before Bad could speak. He turned to your direction, watching your silhouette perched on the curb. Meanwhile, you're rolling on the balls of your feet without a care in the world. Just eyes on the city, head in the clouds, yet, feet glued to the ground.

 

“Look! They're the nice cadet who ate my croissants, so you have to! You owe them.”

 

Bad Cop's anger melted away. Earlier when no one ate GC's croissants, Bad Cop’s top nearly burst, but after (Y/n) took one his fury cooled. She was considerate of Good Cop—that had to count for something, right?

 

“I won't— **Erg**... Fine! Fine, fine, fine! _They can tag along._ ”

 

It took all his strength to say it.

 

Although Good Cop didn't reply, Bad took it as a signal to approach you at the station. You stood by the glass doors, hands by your side, while Bad Cop walked up the stairs. His posture clued you in on how upset he was, all hunched over with his fists clenched.

 

“Looks like you're coming with me, Rookie.” Bad Cop didn’t mean to sound grumpy. It was just his natural voice.

 

“Really?” You genuinely sounded surprised. Bad Cop scoffed.

 

“Yes, really. We can’t just leave ya here alone, as much as I want to,” keys jangle in BC’s hands, “now get in the car before I change my mind.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Your lips spread into a smile as you trot over to the police car’s passenger seat.

 

Excitement bubbles in your chest, which hasn’t come around for a long time. Bad Cop slides into the Driver’s chair, slams the door, and clicks in his seat-belt. The car sways from the impact, but you don’t pay attention.You’re too focused on being a police officer.

 

Scuttling with life, the car fires away, and with both of you inside.

 

Bad Cop looks in the rear view mirror; he switches with Good Cop.

 

“This’ll be like one of those buddy cop movies!”

 

You give a hearty laugh, smiling at Good Cop, who swerves the car a little too right. “Yeah, _definitely!_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOO I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS  
> BC is interesting to write and GC is so sweet and pure i'm c r y i n g


	3. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader chats with both Good Cop and Bad Cop during the car ride...it's interesting?

You can sadly say, Bad Cop’s car wasn't built to handle two people (or at least, you). Space was tight-knit, you could feel the passenger door squeezing your black and blue uniform into wrinkles. It didn’t help that the passenger seat was literally right next to the driver too. Bad Cop still smelled of coffee. Black coffee.

  
  
Sometime during the ride you grew weary of watching murky clouds swirl above. The sky looked as if was gonna pour buckets soon. Not now, but soon.

  
  
_I want to talk, but I don’t know if he will. Uuuuhhg. It’s soooo boring. Whatever. I’m gonna ask him. _

  
  
“Can I ask you a question?”

  
  
“No.”

  
  
Wow. Rejected. Nothing better to do than try again, right?

  
  
“But—”

  
  
“No.”

  
  
Your face flushes in annoyance. Whether he replies or not, you’re going to ask the question. Who was he to stop your curiosity?

  
  
“Why are we looking for the Piece of Resistance? What is it anyway?”

  
  
“That information is classified.”

  
  
Thank cob, an answer. Hallelujah.

  
  
_Granted it was short, but I don’t want to press my luck my further..._ Trying to relax in the seat, you gaze out the window.

  
  
Fuzz of the walkie-talkie echos in the car as it jostles every minute or so. Bad Cop never mentioned what quadrant of the city you were taking, and you never asked. Cars and people pass by. You keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious behavior, but opt out as soon as you noticed the stormy clouds rumbling above the city.

  
  
Thoughts turn over each other; one rolling after another. Like thunder.

  
  
_Will Good Cop answer me?_ Crosses your mind, and you don’t hesitant to try it out.

  
  
“Can I ask Good Cop a question?”

  
  
Bad Cop presses his lips in a frown then reluctantly lets his other half take over.

  
  
The second Good Cop is out, he’s all smiles.

  
  
“Sure!Hit me,” Good Cop slows down for a red light.

  
  
“Do you enjoy being a cop?”

  
  
Good Cop bounces his head as if he’s listening to a pop song, “ 'course! It’s always been my calling.”

  
  
His smile is infectious and you discover yourself smiling along with him.

  
  
“Have you enjoyed it so far?” He asks, twisting a head your way.

  
  
Your lips contort into a lopsided frown, “kind of...It’s not as exciting as I’d expected it to be.”

  
  
“Really? I’ll try making it as fun as I can for you! ” Good winks at you playfully.

  
  
Chuckling, Good Cop begins driving again when the red light changes. His bubbly attitude causes you to completely forget the uncomfortable position you’re hunched in. To tell the truth, for a moment, you forgot this is a patrol and not a joyride.

  
  
“If I may ask, what do you do for President Business, police wise? I’ve heard so many rumors about him!”

  
  
You watch Good Cop intently, distinguishing the way his eyes flick from one side to recall something, or the differing emotions he puts into his voice.

  
  
“Well, I was hired by President Business to hunt Master Builders. President Business wants to preserve everything orderly, and Master builders ruin that order. In fact, President Business is preparing something _Big_. That’s why we need to find the Piece of Resistance so we can—”

  
  
Immediately, Bad Cop buts in, anger written across his features.

  
  
“You dope! This is what they wanted! ” BC’s hands turn the steering wheel in a vice-like grip. “You won’t break me, Rookie.”

  
  
It takes a moment for you to register what he suggested. Genuinely, you were merely talking, the thought of manipulating GC never even crossed your mind. However, Bad Cop’s tone struck a chord in you.

  
  
_How could he think that? Should I apologize?_ You don’t move your focus from the window.

  
  
“Sorry Good Cop...I just wanted to talk with you. Honest.”

  
  
“I know, officer (Y/n). It’s okay. ” Good switches in and you face him.

  
  
His break is short lived as Bad Cop takes back control. He’s scowling like heck.

  
  
“Don’t talk to them.” Bad Cop’s aviators reflect you when he turns, “and _You._ You don’t talk to him; ya hear me? That’s an order.”

  
  
You give a soft, disgruntled, “yes, sir.”

  
  
Silenced into shame, you’re prepared to sit with a clamped mouth. That is until the walkie-talkie starts chattering. You sit up straight, the noise piquing your interest.

  
  
“ _ZZZCH_ —BCGC? You coming in? We have an uhhh...what was the code for master builders again? 5512??— _SSSCHH_ —Whaaat? That can’t be right. It’s not 3642—”

  
  
“Get to the point. You’re testing my patience.”

  
  
The voice changes, probably the other cadet who was tired of his partner failing to give Bad Cop clarity.

  
  
“Bad Cop! Sir! This is Officer Lee. We’ve spotted master builders in a nearby apartment complex. We’re at shady oaks complex, apartment number 42, west avenue boulevard, Chinatown.”

  
  
For the first time since you’ve met Bad, he smiles. It's a quirky kind of grin. Lopsided, yet tying close to a smirk. You capture how it looks so you can remember even Bad cop can smile...kind of.

  
  
“Excellent work. We’re on our way. Don’t let them out of your sight!”

  
  
“We won’t let you down sir!”

  
  
“You’d better not.”

  
  
Not a second later, the car’s tires screech along the ground. Bad Cop veered a hard right, which had you gripping the impact handles.

  
  
“Try to be careful will you!”

  
  
A small _EEK_ escapes your throat. In an attempt not to become a LEGO pancake, you fling yourself backwards into the car seat. Thank cob for seat-belts.

  
  
“No time, rookie!”

  
  
Dare you say his voice was a tad excited? Bad flips jams a button on the headset. Red, white, and blue lights flare from the top of your car as the iconical police sirens start.

  
  
“Hold onto ya seat belt!”

  
  
Good Cop switches in for a split second. Despite his appearance, you’re still clinging to the impact handles for dear life.

 

 _THIS IS THE EXCITEMENT I WANTED, RIGHT?!_ You’re gulping frantically, eyes widening with each car Good Cap sped past.

 

What a good way to get your blood pumping hm? And it’s only 11 o'clock in the morning.

 


	4. Rain Rain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader jumps off a Ferris Wheel

“Calling all surrounding units, we need back up at Bricksburg City Park, please!"

  
  
Shouting, despite doing an inside voice, ensued Good Cop’s drive towards the park. Good Cop went at least eighty miles an hour, but you weren't checking. He passed what looked like a blended, color-mix of cars, and almost passed your soul to LEGO heaven because of how fast he drove.

  
  
“ _ZZZZCH_ —They’ve passed the apartment complexes. We’re closing in on them, Sir!— _SZZCH_.”

  
  
Your heart beat is consumed by Bad Cop revving the engine. It leaves your ears drums ringing and chest with a faint rumbling.

  
  
Bad Cop veers the car in a sudden left, causing you to slide as well; also bumping into Bad Cop’s shoulders too.

  
  
Unfazed, he pulls the walkie-talkie close to his mouth, “round em' at the Park!Take any means necessary to bring em' down!"

  
  
You try controlling your breathing. It doesn't work. What can you say? This is your first high tension situation.

  
  
_And we haven’t even confronted them yet!_ It’s hard to think straight what with Bad Cop barking orders and the car jostling at every turn.

  
  
"Cut em' off at Broadbrick!"

  
  
“On it!”

  
  
Soon the surroundings change from dense city skyscrapers to green, lush nature.

  
  
“We’ve got them, Sir!”

  
  
Breaking instantly, the car throws you and Bad Cop into your seat-belts, nearly strangling the life out of you two. Bad is the first to move after the halt, freeing himself then taking the megaphone from his door frame.

  
  
Meanwhile your brain is catching up to register what just happened.

  
  
_What. How. Park??_ Staring out the window, you blink at the City Park.

   
  
Normally, it’s popping with color from the carnival games and light-up Ferris wheel. However, the park is painted red and blue with police sirens like an old 3D movie. Robocops already ushered out any remaining civilians, and were currently TPing the trees in yellow police tape. Seeing it all makes your stomach twist around like a jump rope.

  
  
_Why do I feel nervous? I’ve trained my life for this! I’m a Cop now!_

  
  
Bad Cop notes your hesitation to leave. You’re curled up in the front seat, surveying the area.

  
  
“On your feet, rookie.”

  
  
This time around his voice isn’t harsh.

  
  
Promptly you turn in your seat, straining a determined “yes, sir!”

  
  
Bad Cop waits as you prepare yourself.

  
  
_Ah, it's raining._ Upon hearing a clap of thunder, you tug in place your police baseball cap and black windbreaker.

  
  
"Anytime now, rookie! We don't have all day." Sure, now when he gives you time, you test his patience. Bad Cop taps his foot in frustration.

  
  
"Ready!" You're out in a flash, laser gun at your fingertips and nervousness faded.

  
  
"Good. Let's get moving."

  
  
Bad Cop weaves through a crowd of robocops and cadets, holding his megaphone up high. Towards the center mass of bodies were the supposed master builders, fighting off the units with whatever weaponry on hand, or created randomly.

  
  
"ITS OVER MASTER BUILDERS." Calls Bad Cop through the megaphone.

  
  
You scamper through two robocops after Bad Cop, laser gun trained on the master builders. There were three in total. A cowboy on a horse threatening anyone around with a whip. A weird pink polka-dotted alien who spat out acid. And a magician. Basically, they were a western extraterrestrial magic band.

  
  
_Game nights must be fun._ You almost snort.

  
  
Bad Cop sounds almost chipper as he speaks, "You’re all surrounded, master builders. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

  
  
“Come out with ya hands up and we promise not to harm ya!" Good interjected a peaceful submission.

  
  
The cowboy shifts eyes at everyone, "not inamillion years, partner!"

  
  
Behind him, the alien crows agreement in an, well, _alien_ language, and the magician nods his head while curling his mustache.

  
  
"You asked for it." Bad Cop clenched the megaphone tighter, no remorse heard in his tone. " **Gum 'em.** "

  
  
Robot cops suddenly whip out a giant catapult. They click it like a magazine, which is not how catapults work, and a pink mass shot out towards the cowboy.

  
  
"WILLY!" He cries.

  
  
Hit by the gum, his horse—Willy—neighs in distress.

  
  
"You better watch yourself partner," Cowboy jumps off Willy," _'cause you're in for a world of hurt._ "

  
  
Cowboy yells a _YEEEEHAW_ as he springs into action. He whips the nearest cop next to him before back-flipping into more robocops. The alien spews acid from its mouth, effectively immobilizing the gum catapult, and runs to spit at cops. Everyone lost sight of the magician as he picked up his red cape, tossed it over his head, then disappeared.

  
  
You freeze like you're glued to the ground.

  
  
What do I do? Your heart beats out of time as the mayhem unfolds. What do I do?

  
  
Lasers are shot left and right. It's unpredictable if one will hit you, even with your laser proof vest underneath. You were truly unprepared, both mentally and physically.  Sure, you had the best aim in your class, and aced all the exams, but comparing it to real life? Nada, none, zip, zilch.

  
  
Your fleeting courage leaves you a hollow shell. You wanted to leave. Now.

  
  
_Breath. Come on (Y/n). Breath. Aim and fire._ Gripping your gun, you take one step into the fray.

  
  
Robots drop like flies, at last the ones after the alien do. You take a detour from the acid spit, hiding behind a cotton candy stand.

  
  
_ Alien is a no-go, but the cowboy? _ Your eyes scan the mess of metal and sizzling puddles, only to find the western scaling the Ferris Wheel as an escape.

  
  
_Got ‘em!_ You crouch run from your safe little cotton candy stand to the Ferris Wheel.

  
  
Dodging lasers was easy, but thinking about how you’re going to the climb the Ferris Wheel? That’s another story, one you frankly don’t have time to think out properly.

  
  
You stop in front of the Ferris wheel, gun loose in your hands. By now the Cowboy was halfway to the top, already stealing bits of the wheel to construct something.

  
  
_What to start with? What to—Wait. The ice cream stand._

  
  
_Now or never_ , you rush to the umbrella, unpopping it from the socket and hastily scraping together something to propel you higher.

  
  
I know we’re not supposed to—you click a piece into the umbrella top to complete the device—make anything, but there’s no time.

  
  
Setting down the spring-loaded device, you step on the tip of the umbrella. It launches you high and close enough to the wheel so you can grab onto one of the iron beams.

  
  
With your gun secured in its holster, you begin leaping on tops of compartments. Lasers are fired as you maneuver the wheel, but they don’t even reach you, nor the cowboy either.

  
  
_Eyes on the prize!_ You grunt while pulling yourself up. Rain sloshing on the metal didn’t make it any easier.

  
  
Once completing his creation, you see the Cowboy held in his hands a hang glider.

  
  
_No!_ Crawling yourself to the last compartment, you breath air back into your lungs.

  
  
“Not Today, partner.” You’re apt to shoot the hang glider.

  
  
Cowboy looks through the burnt hole in his creation, a grimace not so gracing his features. Frigid wind attacks your compartment and the cowboy’s, but the lasers are a close second.

  
  
“Well, lookie here.” Cowboy dropped his hang glider, which _CLANKED_ against the wheel beams. “We got ourselves some company.”

  
  
“Dang right,” You smile, leveling the gun at him.

  
  
“Don’t make me use this. You can come with us peacefully.”

  
  
“I ain’t eva handin’ myself over.  Not today, not tomorrow, not in a million years,” Cowboy jams out a pole from his the Ferris Wheel and chucks it your way.

  
  
It grazes your arms then takes a chunk out of your windbreaker.

  
  
Hissing in pain, you want to cradle the wound. Instead, you fire your gun at the Cowboy, who’s leaping from one compartment to the next.

  
  
“Dang it!” You run to the edge of your compartment just as his silhouette leaves.

  
  
But mere a glance right is your red and white spring-umbrella. You fasten your gun into its holster.

  
  
_This is so crazy it just might work._

  
  
Pacing your breaths, you repeatedly clench and unclench your fists, “this better work, or cob help me.”

  
  
_One..._ Inhaling, you eye the lasers flying from below.

  
  
T _wo..._Your hands brush the rim of the compartment.

  
  
_THREE!_

  
  
You break out full sprint.

  
  
Diving over the safety rail, you aim yourself for the spring-umbrella. Meanwhile, Cowboy is jumping from his last compartment, robocops trained on him.

  
  
You hit the spring; it coils down, then _BOINGS_ you in the direction of the Cowboy.

  
  
“aAAAHHHH!”

  
  
With a head faced to you, the cowboys runs the opposite way.

  
  
You’re screaming, the cowboy is screaming, and the robocops ceasefire to stare at yousoaring through the air.

  
  
“GOTCHA!”

  
  
The second you’re close enough, you wrap your arms around the cowboy; latching on tightly even though both of you crash into kid’s playground mulch.

  
  
“You’re under arrest by authority of the Bricksburg Police!”

  
  
Scoffing triumphantly, you pin down the Cowboy with his hands behind his back. A pair of cuffs click around his wrists as you stand up from the mulch. Two robocops come forth, seizing the cursing cowboy by his shoulders.

  
  
_All in a day’s work!_ As they take him elsewhere, you dust off any left over mulch on your windbreaker. _Look! They even got the alien._

  
  
True to your thoughts, the robocops and cadets managed to fix the gum catapult and entrap the alien.You also saw Ranger and Karen wrestle a muzzle on the alien’s mouth.

  
  
_Well, that happened._

  
  
It’s not until a minute later you’ve come down from your adrenaline high do you realize what you undertook.

  
  
_I jumped from a Ferris Wheel. Oh my cob. Oh my cob. I JUMPED from a FERRIS Wheel._ You buckle down a random park bench. _ I— **I** did that._

  
You don’t know whether to panic, laugh, cry, or do it all in that order. Though it may seem strange, all you do is smile like a doof. This was your first arrest. You’re thrilled, but not completely because you jumped out of a Ferris Wheel to do it.

  
  
_Gotta admit, it sounds way cooler like that._ Rain patters against your baseball cap and windbreaker.

 

You watch idly as everyone scours the area. Cops are praising each other with fist-bumps. The clean up crew has arrived, and Bad Cop stands firmly by his car as the two master builders are shoved inside. All is well until you catch a flash of red.

  
Your head reels. _What was—_

  
  
“ATTENTION ALL UNITS!” Bad Cop interrupts, his hoarse voice echoing from the megaphone.

  
  
Everyone, including you, directed him attention. He’s on top of his car, one hand on the megaphone, the other on his waist.

  
  
“Excellent work today!” Good Cop switches in, “No civilian or cadets casualties. I’m proud of you all!”

  
  
Good Cop tags out.

  
  
“Now that everything is under control, you’re all cleared to leave. Go home, go back to the station, go where ever; the day is yours. Leave me to handle these hooligans.”

  
  
“Yes, sir!”

  
  
Everyone piles out.Masses of black and blue cadets leave the Park in their cars. Ranger and Karen pass you, talking about the sport bars across town. Breece and his partner follow them, eagerly excited about food. An ache in your heart wants to join them, but something here is off. The red flash from before—you need to investigate it.

  
  
You proceed to tell Bad Cop the issue.

  
  
“Sir, are we sure these two were the only master builders?”

  
  
Sneaking up on Bad Cop? Not a good idea.

 

You’re now staring at the barrel end of a laser.

  
  
Bad Cop sighs when he realizes it’s you, then lowers his gun. After he does, all color returns to your face.

  
  
“I am positive they're it.”

  
  
“Sir, we have the cowboy and the alien. I can’t help but feel like—”

  
  
Just behind Bad Cop’s shoulder, a similar flash of red swoops across the street. A car honks as they rush into traffic. You and the figure share a glance, which is enough to realize he was the missing master builder.

  
  
“Like what, rookie? Speak up.”

  
  
Breaking eye contact, you move past Bad Cop in the same direction of the mysterious figure.

  
  
“three, sir. There were three master builders, correct?”

  
  
“No, there wasn't. Are you hearing me right, rookie? Only TWO.”

  
  
The figure slips into an alleyway, his red cape swishing after him.

  
  
“The Magician!” Your eyes widen the size of hailstones. “He’s getting away!”

  
  
Walking turned into sprinting. You bolt through wet grass then the City Park gates, eyes not losing sight of the top hat among the alleyways. Soft rain dampens your face as the wind cools it.

  
  
“What are you—?! Get your arse back here! THAT IS AN ORDER ROOKIE.”

  
  
Although Good Cop aches to go after you, Bad Cop hesitates in moving.

  
  
“Please?” Is all Good has to ask.

 

With an annoyed growl, Bad Cop tails after you—teeth gritting at your rebellion. Of all the times for insubordination, now was not one of them. Especially since neither of you knew how much trouble an itsy-bitsy magician could cause. Because, boy, were the two of you in for a ride.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER FUN AHHHH  
> all the action n' everything! and it's over two thousand words wowie


	5. Misdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'M ALIVE)
> 
> Reader and Bad Cop are literally tied together haha

You're determined to catch the master builder, so much so, that sprinting on wet concrete doesn't seem like a bad idea. If it weren't for your boots, the city alleyways would've become the world's biggest slip n slide.

 

The Magician, however, glides as if it were an ice-skating rink.

 

"Get back here!" You growl, fists balled.

 

The Magician chuckles then slip into another alley. You dart in after him, the shadows claiming you both.

 

"ROOKIE!"

 

Bad Cop is close behind, only lagging because you got a head start.

 

Halting, your head spins to spot the Magician. Anger breathes fire into your lungs. This cat and mouse chase grated your nerves.

 

"Where did you go?!"

 

He doesn't answer. Obviously.

 

It looks like you've followed the Magician to an abandoned neighborhood. Peeling paint scrapes off the walls, graffiti splayed across like proud decorum. Trash litters the ground beneath you; also scratching it in the breeze. Windows are cracked in despair—wind and rain howling into them. _Windows!_

 

You catch red dotting the smashed windows of an apartment complex.

 

 _Gotcha!_ No hesitation in your step, you're already running into the shambled building.

 

Narrowly, Bad Cop reached the entrance just as you left.

 

"Oh, _come on!_ ” Bad Cop kicks a tin can by his foot then paces himself into the complex, “Can’t stay still, can you?!”

 

You're already stomping up the stairs. Although the Magician was only a flight above you, you caught up faster with each bound of steps.

 

"Almost there!" You suck into a breath before running up the next flight.

 

Waiting at the top, stood the Magician, attempting to gather something from under his sleeves.

 

You reach the last floor, eyes discovering the master builder. He's struggling to shake something out of his sleeve; his gloves reaching in, but nothing coming out.

 

"What are you—"

 

_SMACK._

 

A card slaps you dead in the face.

 

You peel it off like a sticker.

 

"Really? Is that all you got?"

 

You throw away the card. Not a second later another one hits you again, right in the same spot too.

 

"Again?" When you peel that one off, another takes its place.

 

"What the-!"

 

Soon an eruption of cards bursts out of the magician's sleeve. Definitely more than a deck of fifty-two. In the end, the cards pile into a massive wave as tall as a stop sign—you're stuck in the middle of it all. Who knew so many cards could be so heavy?

 

From a slight opening in the pile, you watch the Magician make his getaway. He exits to the rooftop, unlatching a door and shimming up a ladder. The scarlet cape swishing after him never failed to spark frustration.

 

It's humiliating. You would've given up too if it weren't for the hand that grabbed yours.

 

"On your feet, rookie. We've got a Magician to catch!" Bad Cop uses both hands to winch you out of the pile.

 

Luckily, none of the cards give you paper-cuts.

 

Promptly, you and Bad Cop make a beeline for the ladder, you're first to climb with him behind.

 

Once you both reach the roof, tepid air pushes through your clothes. It's not raining, thank cob, but the dropping temperatures are unsettling.

 

At the edge of the building, the master builder has already begun creating something from the scraps of roofing.

 

Bad Cop is squinting (no one can tell under his aviators).

 

"He's building a..."

 

Your mind clicks. "An airplane!"

 

Like your quick thinking, you aim your laser gun at the airplane. In the flash, the ship's propeller engine is burned clean through.

 

After your shot, Bad Cop runs towards the Magician. He—BC—swings in with a left hook, his fist grazing the Magician’s face. Swing after swing, BC is relentless to give the Magician his dues. However; as hard as he may try, the Magician magically dodges every attack.

 

"Aw, hold still buddy!" Good comments as he sweeps the Magician's leg.

 

You've trained your gun on the two of them, hesitating to strike.

 

_They're both moving so fast! What is the Magician—are those flowers?_

 

Bad Cop was about to take out his gun when the Magician sprouted a bouquet of flowers and whacked Bad upside his helmet.

 

You stifle a laugh, which is heard by BC, who turns a look your way. He growls, whips forward but finds the Magician gone. Said Magician is now running and throwing giant metals rings at you.

 

"Watch it!"

 

A ring overlooks you but snags your gun.

 

The two objects clatter to the floor and you take a flower wack to the face.

 

_How does he keep popping up like that?!_

 

The Magician knocks you to your knees, his hand swiftly tying something to your boots.

 

 _Okay! Play time's over!_ Spitting out a few flower petals, you ready yourself into boxing position.

 

Bad Cop comes from behind, a baton raised above his head. At the same time, you go to jab the Magician's rib cage. In one fell swoop of his cape, he disappears.

 

Bad Cop crashes into your left shoulder in an attempt to not hit you with his baton, and you thrust your balled fists to your side.

 

"We're gonna lose him!" You groan, watching as the Magician zips around the rooftop.

 

"Not on our watch!" Bad Cop pushes himself off the ground.

 

Not a second later you're on your feet, tailing the Magician, who's preparing to jump roofs. Neither you or Bad can see it yet, but the master builder laid a trap for the both of you to walk into.

 

It's just a shame you've already fallen for it.

 

Bad Cop, on the other hand, takes a look at his surroundings. All around the ground, even tied to his feet, is a never-ending multicolored scarf. His eyes trail the mess until he sees your foot caught too. And you're running into a jump, about to set off the snare.

 

Oh no.

 

"ROOKIE, DON'T M—"

 

Too late.

 

You jump and mid-air the scarf snares your ankle. On the next building, Magician twists the end of his scarf, which sets off the cascade of said scarf dragging Bad Cop over the apartment complex's ledge.

 

While the trap runs its course, you and Bad Cop are twisted around like a Chinese yo-yo. The scarf swaddles you both together, then hang the pair of you above the alleyway like a spinning disco ball. It's downright degrading.

 

 _I feel queasy._ Spinning around slowly doesn’t help it out either.

 

Your backs are pressed against one another; you can feel a heat coming from underneath his leather jacket. Whether it’s from anger, or if he’s just naturally warm, you can’t tell.

 

A chuckle slides down the fire escape.

 

Both you and Bad Cop get an eyeful as the Magician trots down the metal stairs. One smug look from him kills your spirit.

 

Without a word, he’s gone.

 

A ghost of his red cape leaves you and Bad Cop behind, dangling ever so carefully in the trashed alleyway. Face grimacing, you slump into the scarf swathe, letting it carry all your weight.

 

_How could I be so stupid?_

 

You want to curl into a hole and die.

 


End file.
